Poker face
by Ayame-uki-chan
Summary: Une soirée un peu trop arrosée et une partie de strip poker, ça peut facilement déraper... Yaoi! Pairing et "désappage" en mode Aya au choix des lecteurs, venez donner votre avis!
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour !

Bon, ceci est un petit appel aux éventuels lecteurs.

J'ai décidé de créer cette fiction avec un concept un peu spécial. C'est en effet vous qui déciderez de l'avance de l'histoire, les pairings (même si je ne pourrais sans doute pas satisfaire tout le monde), etc.

Je vous mets en ligne l'introduction, et je vous laisse me faire des propositions pour la suite !

* * *

_**Introduction**_

Ding dong.

-J'arrive.

… … … Ding dooooooooong.

-Mais faites pas chier ! J'ai dit « j'arriveuuuuuuuuh »

Le rouge se leva de son canapé, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son salon de 20 m2 et se traina jusqu'à la porte.

-Salut Renji, s'écrièrent presque en cœur ses trois invités.

-Salut les gars. Aller, entrez.

Les trois jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans l'appartement. Le premier, un roux aux sourcils froncés, se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, alors que les deux autres, un au style de « mauvais garçon » à cause de son 69 très suggestif tatoué sur sa joue et le second affichant un sourire carnassier et des cheveux bleus électriques, s'assirent sur deux vieux fauteuils.

-Y aura qui d'autre ? demanda ce dernier

-Pas mal de gars du lycée et mon voisin.

-C'est qui ton voisin ? demanda Shuhei, visiblement intéressé

-Yumichika. Il a notre âge, mais il a étudié dans le privé.

-Beau ?

-Ouais, répondit Renji avec un sourire en coin.

-Wah l'autre, il y va direct ! railla Grimmjow

-Ta gueule sale schtroumpf !

-T'énerves pas Shuhei, le calma Ichigo.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant les autres ? demanda le brun

-Un poker ?

-Bonne idée, acquiesça Grimmjow, mais un strip alors !

-Je relève le défi, s'écria Renji.

* * *

Voilou ! Donc, la suite se déroulera en cinq ou six manches qui constitueront six chapitres.

Pour chaque chapitre, nous aurons donc des perdants qui devront ainsi enlever quelque chose… Je vous laisse le choix !

J'attends donc vos propositions et j'essayerai de satisfaire chacun !


	2. Première manche

Gomen! Je suis vraiment confuse, pardon pour tant de retard (même si ce n'est pas ma faute mais celle des concours et du bac)

Bref voila la première manche (c'est court, certes, mais je pense que tous les chapitres seront comme ça)

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont proposé des pairings! Je pense tous les intégrer : en fait, chaque manche "traitera" d'un pairing particulier, et comme ça je pourrais satisfaire tout le monde! En plus, j'étais partie pour faire cinq ou six manches, mais au vu du nombre de couples que l'on m'a proposé et de perdants que l'on m'a demandé (on reconnait les vicieuses...) je pense en faire plus.

Bref (trêve de bla bla) bonne lecture!

* * *

-Brelan d'as !

-Bravo Hisagi ! Respect !

-Et merde.

-Hein, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ichigo ?

-Ben…

Il baissa les yeux et regarda la table devant lui avec appréhension.

-Il a plus aucun jeton, ricana Grimmjow, il faut qu'il enlève un truc !

- Rêves.

-Si si si ! C'est le jeu !

-Vous faites chier, maugréa Ichigo.

-Mauvais perdant !

C'est donc dans l'hilarité générale et à contrecœur qu'Ichigo entreprit de retirer son T-shirt. Non pas qu'il avait honte de se dévoiler, quoiqu'il n'en était pas ravi, mais il avait du mal à accepter d'être le premier à perdre quelque chose. Il afficha donc un sourire un peu forcé, et passa une main sous son haut. Il remarqua que chacun des garçons présents le regardait avec une curiosité qui lui semblait teintée d'une certaine perversion… Et il avait tout à fait raison.

Il fit donc courir sa main sous son T-shirt, s'amusant de la réaction de ses compagnons, et plus particulièrement du regard brulant que lui lançait Grimmjow. Il attrapa le bas de son habit et le souleva lentement, assez lentement pour tenir tout le monde en haleine.

_Putain, j'avais jamais remarqué à qu'il était bien foutu_, pensa Grimmjow. _J'ai bien fait de venir finalement._

Il sentait en effet son visage rougir, chose qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. C'était un dominant après tout ! Mais la vue de son camarade ainsi exposé le rendait pour le moins… bizarre, et faisait monter en lui une agréable sensation de chaleur.

De son coté, Ichigo continuait son « show » et termina donc d'enlever son T-shirt, mais avant qu'il n'ai pu se rasseoir, ou même dire un mot, on sonna à la porte. Renji se leva donc. Ichigo, coupé dans son élan, fit la moue.

-Arf, fais pas la gueule, lui dit Grimmjow. T'auras d'autres occasions !

-Occasions de quoi ?

-Ben… de nous montrer ce dont t'es capable, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde, en faisant courir ses mains quelque peu baladeuses sur le torse du roux.

Ce dernier rougit violemment et tenta de se libérer de l'emprise de son camarade. Par chance (du moins pour lui) Renji revint dans la salle, accompagné d'un jeune homme à la coupe au carré.

-J'vous présente Yumichika, mon voisin.

Chaque personne présente le salua et il s'assit ainsi à leur côté.

-Bon, on en était où ? demanda Renji

-A Berry qui nous faisait son petit strip, lui répondit Grimmjow, non sans un léger ton moqueur dans sa voix.

-Oui bon là, j'ai fini, alors manche suivante ! s'empressa de répondre Ichigo, qui avait du mal à masquer sa gène due à la précédente proximité inattendue (de son point de vue bien sur) avec son ami . Cette pensée le fit rougir de nouveau.

_Mais à quoi je pense moi…_

* * *

Voilou (oui je sais c'est court, mais c'est le début, faut laisser chauffer! XD)

Laissez-moi un p'tit review et n'hésitez pas à me demander d'autres pairings, ou des personnages que vous aimeriez voir perdre!)

Oh, tant que j'y pense, fans de Ai/ichi ( n'est-ce pas Kiss-suki) et autres, ne vous inquiètez pas, le Gimmichi, c'est pas tout le long, promis! ;) (alors inutile de s'arracher les cheveux ^^)


	3. Deuxième manche

Hello mina! ^^ Et non je suis pas morte XD

Je suis désolée pour cet énoooooorme retard impardonnable *se baisse jusqu'à avoir le front au sol* Gomen! Et pitiééééé me lancez pas des tomateuh!

Donc voila la deuxième manche. Et promis, je vais me remettre sérieusement à écrire ces petits chapitres! Enjoy ^^

* * *

_**Deuxième manche**_

Per-duuuuuuuu ! s'exclamèrent en chœur les joueurs présents excepté Yumichika qui baissa les yeux sur la table devant lui… vide.

-C'est pas possible, il me reste forcément quelque chose, je…

Un peu affolé, il regarda sur et sous la table de jeu, par terre, partout, mais dû se rendre à l'évidence : il allait être obligé d'enlever quelque chose.

Il s'apprêtait à enlever son haut lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix.

-Enlève plutôt le bas, ça sera plus sympa !

Il releva la tête, un peu choqué et gêné par ce qui venait d'être dit.

-Raconte pas de conneries, Ikkaku, râla Renji. Fais comme tu veux Yumichika. Faut pas écouter tout ce que dit l'autre boule de billard…

-TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA BOULE DE BILLARD ! Et puis…

Il prit soudainement un air sérieux

… je suis rasé, pas chauve. C'est différent.

L'air plus que convaincu de ce dernier fit rire Yumichika aux éclats, chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Il décida donc de le remercier en accédant à sa requête.

Après avoir parcouru la salle des yeux, il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres, et vint se placer juste sous le regard d'Ikkaku.

-_C'est toi qui choisis_… lui murmura t-il.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et commença à défaire le bouton. Son visage paraissait tellement désinvolte qu'Ikkaku ne put s'empêcher de rougir, malgré tous ses efforts pour le cacher. Yumichika en bon provocateur, enleva lentement une jambe, prenant soin de laisser glisser sa main sur sa peau désormais nue et exposée. Il attrapa ensuite celle d'Ikkaku qu'il garda dans la sienne pour la plaquer sur sa hanche, tout en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Il la fit ensuite descendre le long de sa cuisse, tout en tenant le tissu encore en place, qui s'abaissa jusqu'au niveau de sa cheville.

Une fois le vêtement enlevé, encore dans les mains d'Ikkaku, ce dernier le lâcha au sol, le visage rouge de gène, chose qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Dans la pièce, tous les autres avaient observé la scène avec un œil étonné et intéressé. Ichigo s'affalait progressivement sur Grimmjow, Renji, alors simple spectateur, sentit sa chaleur corporelle monter.

Ainsi, lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre, chacun sursauta. Cette fois-ci, c'est Ichigo qui, aussi pour cacher son trouble, alla ouvrir. Mais lorsqu'il fit face aux nouveaux arrivants, il eu un mouvement de stupeur.

-Euh… entrez, bredouilla t-il

L'une des trois personnes entra donc dans le salon, à la grande surprise de tous.

-Aizen-sensei ?

* * *

Voilou! (oui je sais c'est court mais tous les chapitres de cette fic sont comme ça ^^)

Un pitit review?


	4. troisième manche

Yo!

Voila la suite! Cependant, je pars deux semaines en vacances sans ordi, et je ne pourrais pas répondre à vos reviews pendant ce temps. Gomen!

Pour m'excuser, je vous publie deux chapitres au lieu d'un, dans lesquels Hisagi est à l'honneur!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

Depuis l'arrivée d'Aizen dans la pièce, personne n'avait soufflé mot. Tous gardaient les yeux rivés sur leur professeur, qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Eh bien, les jeunes, vous ne dites plus rien ? demanda t-il d'un ton presque moqueur.

Ichigo fut le premier à prendre la parole :

-Euh… Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, Aizen-sensei.

Obéissant à la demande du roux, il prit donc place à côté de celui-ci. Puis, les deux autres arrivants pénétrèrent dans le salon accompagnés de Renji. Tous restèrent ébahis en voyant entrer deux autres professeurs : Kuchiki Byakuya et Muguruma Kensei, qui rejoignirent également le groupe.

Après cette arrivée qui surprit tout le monde, plusieurs amis se joignirent également au jeu si bien que l'appartement du rouge commençait à être petit, et les invités étaient de plus en plus serrés.

Ggio perdait. Il le sentait et savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se retrouver avec le torse exposé à la vue de tous.

-Euh… Ggio ? demanda doucement Tesla, assis juste à sa droite. Ça va ?

-Ouais, t'inquiètes, lui répondit ce dernier.

-Hey Ggio, on dirait bien que t'as perdu, rigola Renji.

Celui-ci soupira et marmonna des mots incompréhensibles, avant de se raisonner.

-Ne sois pas stressé comme ça, c'est qu'un jeu, murmura une voix à côté de lui.

Ggio se retourna et vit Hisagi, un sourire amical et réconfortant aux lèvres. Apaisé, il passa sa main sur son ventre et remonta jusqu'à son épaule. Une légère pensée lubrique lui traversa soudain l'esprit, et il se sentit content de porter une chemise.

Se redressant sur les genoux, il défit le bouton de son col et passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant au passage, ce qui lui donnait un air plus sauvage. Il entreprit donc de se déshabiller, en enlevant une à une les attaches de sa chemise, emmêlant ses doigts dans le tissus et cabrant les reins.

Hisagi, assis à côté de lui, observait la scène d'un œil curieux, mais avec un visage qui ne trahissait pas ses pensées. Depuis le début du petit jeu de son ami, il s'était senti absorbé par ce corps qui se mouvait sous ses yeux. Son regard dévorait la moindre parcelle de chair de son vis-à-vis, et il s'efforçait tant bien que mal d'être discret.

Ggio se sentait observé. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à défaire sa chemise, il avait senti un regard insistant, que personne d'autre n'avait apparemment remarqué. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna légèrement et qu'il croisa les yeux d'Hisagi, il su immédiatement d'où lui était venu cette douce sensation d'être épié dans un moment défendu.

Un jeu commença entre ces deux-là. Un jeu de regards. Sans mots. L'un ondulait doucement, pendant que des flammes de désir dévoraient le regard affamé de l'autre. Les quelques minutes qui passèrent parurent étouffantes pour les deux intéressés, tandis que la pièce était silencieuse, vierge du moindre bruit qui pourrait venir troubler le spectacle qui s'offrait aux yeux de tous. Peu d'entre eux s'en désintéressaient. Seuls les trois professeurs gardaient un air détaché.

La chemise de Ggio glissa sur ses épaules et atteint le sol. Il la ramassa et se rassit, un air satisfait sur le visage. Personne n'osait briser le silence, jusqu'à ce que Ggio prenne la parole.

-Bien, maintenant que j'ai terminé, on reprend le jeu ? demanda t-il d'un air ingénu.

-O…oui, balbutia Renji.

Et tous se remirent de leurs émotions, reprenant le cours de la partie.


	5. quatrième manche

Une manche spécialement pour miss Coconut qui m'avait demandé un chap spécialement sur le célèbre tatouage de Kensei!

En espèrant que ça te plaise! ^^

* * *

Le jeu battait son plein et les participants perdaient peu à peu leurs vêtements. Seul Kensei était encore complètement habillé, ce qui avait pour effet de motiver les autres joueurs à le faire perdre. Après dix minutes de bataille acharnée, ils atteignirent enfin leur but.

Kensei, s'apercevant de son échec, attrapa négligemment le bas de son T-shirt. Il n'avait aucunement l'intension de jouer le jeu comme l'avaient fait les autres et s'apprêtait à enlever son haut le plus simplement du monde. Cependant, son regard sévère croisa celui gourmand et intéressé d'Hisagi. Il observa un instant le « 69 » tatoué sur sa joue. Chiffre dont il s'était marqué après que son professeur l'ai sauvé dans un accident de voiture. Il réfléchit donc quelques instants, avant de changer d'avis devant l'air contemplatif de son élève.

Il abandonna donc son éternel air froid et austère pour arborer un léger sourire. Il fit craquer ses épaules avant de se redresser avec assurance et de planter son regard défiant dans celui d'Hisagi. Il fit parcourir ses mains sur son torse, s'attardant dans les sillons de ses muscles sculptés, passant dans sa nuque et son dos, en laissant aller sa tête en arrière.

De son côté, Hisagi avait de plus en plus chaud. Il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Son esprit imaginait, et ce bien malgré lui, ses mains parcourir ce corps qui lui paraissait à cet instant tellement parfait. Mais lorsqu'il prit conscience de ses pensées, il se ressaisit aussi vite. Secouant la tête pour masquer la légère teinte sur ses joues, il ne put s'empêcher de reposer ses yeux sur Kensei, qui continuait son amusement.

Ce dernier, lassé de sa mise en scène, releva le bas de son T-shirt en entrouvrant ses lèvres, avant de rire. Il se déplaça vers le centre du cercle d'amis, avant de retirer complètement son haut d'une manière sensuelle qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qu'il voulait se permettre ce soir. Il lança l'habit à côté de lui avant de retourner à sa place.

Aizen émit un petit rire, tandis que les plus jeunes étaient tous inertes, observant le physique avantageux de leur professeur. Le chiffre marqué à l'encre sur ses muscles dessinés fascinait chaque personne présente, qui laissaient leurs yeux courir sans retenue sur la peau du plus vieux.

Kensei, estimant que le divertissement avait assez duré, se rassit à sa place, avant de faire un sourire en coin en direction d'Hisagi. Celui-ci rougit de plus belle, avant de baisser la tête en relançant le jeu.

Durant toutes les manches qui suivirent, Hisagi n'eut de cesse d'observer son professeur d'une façon plus charnelle, presque érotique, se raisonnant lorsqu'il s'apercevait de la nature de ses pensées.


End file.
